deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:ElekingGudon/My Death Battle Season 5 Ideas/Wishlist
I though I'd give my own ideas on what I'm predicting or what I want to happen in Death Battle for a Season 5. This is somewhat inspired by Cartoonking10749's Wish list (Which is a very cool list which some awesome match-ups) so I thought I'd share my ideas for DB Season 5 but I won't be asking people to guess the match-ups Now given that we still have two episodes left of this current season, there is a possibility of two of these match-ups appearing this season but I won't hold my breath. The same also applies to DBX. I will also be listing a few Death Battles that could possibly be commemorating something for next year (whether it be a movie, TV, video game, certain event etc.) so I'll possibly give some descriptions. I'll probably edit this wish list and other details over time. There will be 25 match-ups on this list. With that said, lets begin... Death Battle Season 5 Wish list/Ideas. 25) Gipsy Danger (Pacific Rim, Universal) VS Eva Unit-01 (Neon Genesis Evangelion, Gainax) "Giant piloted weapons/mechas designed for combat against giant monsters who threaten the existence of humanity." While I haven't this match-up requested that many times I like the idea as I feel they have decent connection, thought to be fair it probably would be a stop in Eva Unit-01's favor. I actually see his battle being done to commemorate Pacific Rim: Uprising next year. I could see the fight being animated in 3D. 24) E.Honda (Street Fighter, Capcom) VS Ganryu (Tekken, Namco Bandai) "Fighting Game Sumos." It would be cool to have another Death Battle that had a theme based on a fighting style similar to how Balrog vs TJ Combo was boxing themed. And like Balrog VS TJ Combo, I see the fight being down in 3D. 23) The Predator (Predator, 20th Century Fox) VS Arbiter (Halo, Microsoft) "High-Ranking Alien Warriors that wield bladed weapons" I'm a big fan of the Predator, I would love him to appear in season 5 and I feel that Arbiter is a good opponent. Plus the match-up could possibly commemorate the next Predator movie coming next year. I see it being another 3D fight. 22) Etrigan the Demon (DC, Warner Bros) VS Devilman (Devilman, Kodonsha) "Human heroes who take demon forms to combat the forces of darkness" I originally had Etrigan against Hellboy but after a while I thought it wasn't a good matchup so after seeing Devilman, I fought he would be a good match for Etrigan. I probably see this battle being done is sprite animation. 21) Ripser (Street Shark, Mattel) VS T-Bone (Extreme Dinosaurs, Mattel) "Team leaders of TMNT knock-offs" Nothing much to say about this match-up, I just think it would be really cool to see as a Death Battle. Though I probably see its animation done similar to how Smokey VS McGruff was done, since I can't see any official sprites for either character, unless someone makes custom ones. 20) Shantae (Shantea Series, WayForward Technologies) VS Sash Lilac (Freedom Planet, GalaxyTrail) "Female Protagonists from Indie Games that use their purple hair as a whip" While I'm not totally familiar with either game each character is from, I really like the design and abilities of both characters and I feel they make good opponents for one another. It would be really cool to have more Indie characters in Death Battle. It would obviously be done in a 2D style. 19) SpaceGodzilla (Godzilla, Toho) VS Ultraman Belial (Ultraman franchise, Tsuburaya Producions) "Corrupt and twisted versions of the giant defenders of Earth" This is match-up I really wanna see happen as I feel there should be more kaiju combatants in future seasons of Death Battle. Now I can see this match-up used to commemorate the official end of the Heisei Era in the Ultraman franchise which happens next years, especially in the recent series Ultraman Geed, Belial himself is main antagonists and is the farther of the main protagonist Ultraman Geed. The only problem I see is his Screwattack where to introduce an Ultraman character, they would most likely introduce the original Ultraman since he's the most well-known. It would probably be done in 3D but I would be happy with it being Sprite animated. 18) Gandalf (Lord of the Rings, Warner Bros) VS Dumbledore (Harry Potter, Warner Bros) "Old and wise yet incredibly powerful Wizards of literature" We haven't had a character from book literature since Season 1 so I would cool to see any character from that medium to appear in another Death Battle and I think having two of those types of characters fighting each other would be pretty cool. Now I see this fight being animated in 3D. 17) Clay Face (DC, Warner Bros) VS SandMan (Marvel, Disney) "Villains with powers and bodies made-up of dirt" A lot of members of Batman and Spiderman's rogues gallery mirror each other, so it seems appropriate for this matchup. I see this battle being done in Sprite animation. 16) Johto Starter Battle Royal (Pokémon, Nintendo) "Now that we've had Kanto, its Johto's turn" While I'm not really a huge fan of Death Battles that have combatants from the same universe fighting each other but I really liked the first Pokémon Battle Royal and so it would make sence if Screwattack did one for every other Generation after the Kanto Starters. The only problem I see with this battle is that the types of Johto starters are pure Grass, Water and Fire, meaning that fight wouldn't be as interesting but who knows. Like the previous Pokémon Royal, it would be done in sprite animation. 15) Green Lantern (DC, Warner Bros) VS Nova (Marvel, Disney) "Intergalactic defenders of the universe" A pretty popular match-up and one I would like to see happen one day. I probably see the battle being done in a Sprite Animation. It would obviously be Hal Jordon's Green Lantern VS Richard Rider's Nova. While it isn't a match-up I would kill to see happen, it is one of those that has to happen sooner or later. 14) Doctor Strange (Marvel, Disney) VS Doctor Fate (DC, Warner Bros) "Among the most powerful sorcerers in comic books" Again another popular match-up that I want to see happen. I'm happy with it being done either in 3D or Sprite animation, it would still be pretty awesome visually given what each character is capable of. I was originally expecting this match-up to be the seasonal final for Season 3 given the Doctor Strange movie but we instead got Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie, hopefully next season we will get this match-up. 13) Gohan (Dragon Ball Z, Shonen Jump) VS Super Boy (DC, Warner Bros) "Younger Successors to the most powerful hero in their respective universe" Now I think this match-up would be another one of those controversial match-ups like Goku VS Superman. But I wouldn't mind seeing this match-up being done, I see as a spiritual successor to both Goku VS Superman episodes. I would be happy with it being done in either sprite animation or 3D, though its would likely be done in sprite animation in my opinion. 12) Mister Fantastic (Marvel, Disney) VS Plastic Man (DC, Warner Bros) "Superheroes with stretchy abilities" I know Mister Fantastic is usally pitted against Luffy but I have someone different for Luffy to face. Anyway I usually prefer Mister Fantastic battling Plastic Man given the whole super hero connection. While I'm not entirely sure how the fight would be animated, it would more than likely be sprite animated. 11) Blaze the Cat (Sonic, SEGA) VS Azula (Avatar The Last Air Bender, Nickelodeon) "Flame Manipulating Princesses" Blaze is probably one of my favorite Sonic characters and I really wanted to see her in a Death Battle, and I feel that Azula is a decent opponent for her to face. It would also probably be sprite animated. 10) Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th, Warner Bros) VS Michael Myers (Halloween, Universal) "Iconic Horror Movie Slashes with insane durability" This needs to be a Halloween special Death Battle. Even if it isn't used for a Halloween Special, its has to happen eventually. At first I thought it wouldn't happen given they used this match-up was used for a Community Death Battle on the DB Cast but apparently if its requested enough it can still happen (from what I've heard). I probably see it being done in a 3D animation. 9) Angry Video Game Nerd (AVGN Series, Cinemassacre) VS Nostalgia Critic (Nostalgia Critic, Channel Awesome) "Angry Internet Reviewers" Now with this match-up, its could easily be the first Live-Action Death Battle if they can get both James Rolfe and Doug Walker to take part and perform as their respective characters. Plus if the Screwattack team collaborate with both the teams of Cinemasscre and Channel Awesome, then their maybe some pretty cool visuals in the actual fight. I can also see both combatants breaking the fourth wall, heck maybe even trying to get back at Wiz and Boomstick for making them fight to the death. The fight would probably end in draw though but who knows. Category:Blog posts